Firestar
"Fire alone can save our Clan'."' — Spottedleaf Into the Wild, page 4 Description Firestar is a ginger tom with a flame colored pelt, clear, brilliant emerald eyes and a pale orange belly. About Firestar Affiliations Current: '''ThunderClan '''Past: '''Kittypet, Modern LionClan, SkyClan (temporarily) Age 96 Moons (8 Years old) Death '''Cause: '''Wounds '''Post-Death: '''StarClan Names '''Kittypet: '''Rusty '''Apprentice: Firepaw Warrior: '''Fireheart ' '''Deputy:' Fireheart Leader: 'Firestar Family '''Mate: 'Sandstorm '''Father: Jake Mother: Nutmeg Half-Brothers: Scourge, Socks Half-Sister: Ruby Daughters: '''Leafpool, Squirrelflight Education '''Mentor: Lionheart, Tigerclaw, Bluestar. Apprentice(s): '''Cinderpelt, Brackenfur (unofficially and temporarily), Cloudtail, Bramblestar, Cherrytail (unofficially) Deputy Position '''Preceded by: '''Tigerclaw '''Succeeded by: '''Whitestorm Leader Position '''Preceded by: '''Bluestar '''Succeeded by: '''Bramblestar Book Appearances '''Living: ''Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Rise of Scourge, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Shattered Peace, A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Warrior's Return, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen.'' Dead: ''The Last Hope'' Trivia *He may be based on a cat Kate knew. *The Erins believed that after the first arc, Firestar's story was pretty much over, so they started the next arc from a fresh viewpoint. *Firestar's love relationship with Spottedleaf was never shown that often when she was alive because he was only a new apprentice at the time. There probably wouldn't have been more relationship if she lived because medicine cats can't have mates. *Firestar's mother, Nutmeg, probably does not know about him becoming a wild cat. *He has never had feelings for Cinderpelt. *It was confirmed he's not related to the ThunderClan founder, Thunder. *In an Erin Hunter Chat, it is revealed that Scourge and Firestar share the same father, Jake. *In the same chat, it is also revealed that he loses a life helping Ravenpaw and Barley. *He was mistakenly called Firepaw despite already having received his warrior name. *In the beginning of The Darkest Hour, he is mistakenly called Firestar before receiving his leader name. *He is mistakenly called Fireheart after receiving his leader name. *He has been mistakenly depicted with amber eyes on several occasions. *He has been mistakenly described as golden. *He has been mistakenly called Firestorm. *Tigerstar was mistakenly called Firestar once. *He is mentioned to have seven lives, however at the time he only had five. *One of Leafstar's kits, Firekit, is named after him. *Fireheart was said to be the deputy after Lionheart died in The Elders' Concern, ''even though Tigerclaw became deputy after Lionheart. *Kate stated that Firestar was not killed by the burning tree, but instead died of his wounds from the battle. Dovewing only imagined she saw him get up and walk away, and the lightning striking the tree snapped her back into reality. *In ''Dawn, he is mistakenly described as dark red. *Although Firestar is confirmed to be on both the cover of Into the Wild and The Last Hope, it can be noted that his design is drastically changed on the latter cover, now sporting white markings on his muzzle and around his eyes along with dark brown stripes and ears.